Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely
by Yami Mariko
Summary: "I'll be with her forever..." Someone kills the beloved of a mysterious teen. When he commits suicide afterwards, he leaves behind a web of questions. Who was the murderer? What happened? A dark fic containing suicide, murder, and a lot of mystery.
1. Songfic

Disclaimer - I do not own X-Men Evolution or "Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely" by the Backstreet Boys.

A/N - I like song-fics. They're fairly easy to write, and I usually get at least two reviews, which is all fine for me. Of course, this song-fic isn't like my other ones… I've always had great success here in the X-Men Evolution section, so here is my darkest song-fic.

****

Show me the meaning of being lonely

__

The figure sat silently, alone in a room.

So many words for the broken heart

__

Memories come up, happy memories.

****

It's hard to see in a crimson love

__

It was an unexpected love. They had been thought to love others.

****

So hard to breathe

__

The sparkle in her eyes, the dazzle of her smile.

****

Walk with me and maybe

__

She hid behind a false exterior, showing only him her true self. 

****

Nights of light so soon become

__

She was more beautiful to him than anyone else.

****

Wild and free I could see the sun

__

She was perfect in every aspect to him.

****

Your every wish will be done

__

But she was gone now…

****

They tell me…

__

Killed by another.

Show me the meaning of being lonely

__

The boy stood and began walking toward the door.

****

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

__

He ignored his friends as they tried to stop him.

****

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

__

He was oblivious to their pleas, their cries. 

****

There's something missing in my heart

__

He didn't hear them say, "She isn't worth it!" 

Life goes on as it never ends

__

It was a cold night when she died.

****

Eyes of stone observe the trends

__

While they were watching the stars, a figure had snuck up on the happy pair. 

****

They never say forever gaze

__

She had settled so close to him, for warmth.

****

Guilty roads to an endless love

__

The figure had stabbed her in an instant. 

****

There's no control

__

The killer fled, leaving a dying girl and her lover behind. 

****

Are you with me now

__

She had died in his arms.

****

Your every wish will be done

__

Leaving him with a broken heart and her dying words ringing in his ears.

****

They tell me

__

"I love you." 

Show me the meaning of being lonely

__

The teen began to walk to his final destination. 

****

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

__

Life was pointless without his angel.

****

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

__

His friends could get along without him.

****

There's something missing in my heart

__

He wasn't needed. 

There's nowhere to run 

__

He had wanted to die right then. 

****

I have no place to go

__

He would do anything to bring her back.

****

Surrender my heart, body, and soul 

__

Give up himself for her.

****

How can it be your asking me to feel

__

Her killer would get away with nothing more than a guilty conscience.

****

the things you never show

__

And the weight of having killed two teens.

You are missing in my heart

__

He arrived where he wanted to be.

****

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

__

Her grave. 

Show me the meaning of being lonely

__

They would be together forever. 

****

Is this the feeling I need to walk with

__

He drew the knife out of his pocket.

****

Tell me why I can't be there where you are

__

He hesitated a second, then plunged it in.

****

There's something missing in my heart

__

He uttered his last words as he fell. "Only you loved me."

A/N - Now, you need to guess who the characters in here are. It can be from the Brotherhood or the X-Men. You need to figure out three characters. The Killer. The Girl. The Boy. Gee, I think this is a little sad… Of course, I know who the characters are, so it doesn't have the same suspense. 

There are several key words in here to figure out their identities. BTW, this has nothing to do with "Shattered Dreams." I just wanted to write this… If you think of my writing style, the rest comes easily. Read "Shattered Dreams" because I uploaded another chapter, okay? Review me and tell me who you think it is. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N - Should I let you in on the secret?? *thinks, then grins mischievously* Nope, wait a little longer!! I'll give you a clue. It's not LOGAN, ORORO, HANK, MAGNETO, MYSTIQUE, or XAVIER. Btw, no accents or valley girl talk or "yo's" in this fic to help you decide! But that doesn't mean that one of them are a choice… 

****

Chapter Two 

A figure scurried around, looking for his comrade. "Damn, where could he be?" was murmured under the breath of the worried mutant. Ever since she had died, he had completely changed. He remained locked up in his room, he never went to school, he was silent. 

All of his friends had been begging him to get over it, but he seemingly was determined not to. Everyone had said, "Give him time." But it was nearly a month later, and he hadn't changed. Now, he was gone, and who knew what he was planning. 

The teen hurried for the phone booth. He had arranged for them to call him fifteen minutes after he left at the Main Street phone booth. Right on time, the telephone rang. He grabbed it. "Hello? This-" 

He was interrupted. "He took a knife. Find him before he kills himself. Hurry! We gotta go… You know, that memorial thing. Meet us there once you find him." With that, she hung up. The boy rolled his eyes. They could at least give him a little warning. 

He continued searching, scanning all the usual places that he would be. Then, it hit him. _The cemetery!_ He ran as fast as he could, praying that he would not arrive too late. 

He arrived, gasping and out of breath. Geez, he usually never ran that fast. Then, he remembered and ran straight through the graveyard, seeking out the grave he wanted. Upon arriving, he gasped and felt a chill run up his spine.

His friend was lying atop the grave, in a pool of dark blood, the knife still clutched in his hand. Judging from the wounds and the blood, it was a painful but relatively swift death. "Oh, why… I told you she wasn't worth it… Oh, why'd you have to go and die on me…" 

Unable to look at his friend any longer, he ran as fast as he could, as far as he could. 

At the memorial service, consisting of mutants, all was quiet. They were awaiting the arrival of the two missing mutants. The door suddenly opened. "Oh god, oh god, he's dead… He's dead!! He killed himself!! God, she wasn't worth that!" The poor mutant who had stumbled on his friend was close to tears. 

The girl who had made the telephone call tried to comfort him. "Chill, at least he's happy now. " The others nodded in agreement.

But the boy refused to let it go. "Hey!! What if he never gets to see her again!! That's why he died!" 

A girl seated nearby nodded as well. "Then, at least he won't suffer because she isn't with him. He'll find her, and I'm sure they'll be happy. But who killed her? Why would they kill her? She had everything going for her." 

Her killer, who sat in that very room thought to himself evilly, "If she wouldn't love me, than it's just as well she died. As for him? He deserved it." 

A/N - This time, you need to guess who the:

1.Killer

2. Boy

3. Girl

4. Searching Friend are, in that order. I'll help you out on this.

Your choices are: Scott, Kurt, Lance, Todd, Fred, Pietro, Evan, Jean, Kitty, Rogue, Amara, Jubilee, Bobby, Rahne, Sam, Jamie, Tabitha, Roberto, and Ray. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N - *dramatic music* The final chapter where everything is revealed!!!! Everyone made me so happy because I got 18 reviews after only two days, I'm giving it to you early. I WAS planning to make you all suffer, but I changed my mind. You'll be shocked by the pairing. *puts up a big flame shield* I'm gonna hide now…

****

Chapter Three 

Ten long, melancholy years had passed. And he was coming back. He had left Bayville because of the sad memories it held, and because he needed something different. He wished with all of his heart that his friend had lived. That she - despite the fact that he had hated her - had lived. That their asshole murderer had been given the death penalty. 

He sped through the rest of Bayville. He would see old friends later. He needed to pay his respects first. He arrived at the gravesite. The two graves were next to each other, just as they would want it. The effigies carved on their headstones were appropriate for each of them. He bent down and began to talk.

"Hey, sorry I haven't come back after all these years. I guess I got bored with this town and I skipped off. Yeah, I know you said I'd do that eventually. Anyway, I just thought I'd fill you in on what's happened." He paused to dust off the graves.

"About the old gang… Freddy's figured out how to lose those pounds. He looks pretty good. Wish you could see him. Toad's figured out how to improve his hygiene. He doesn't smell anymore. He's even got himself a girlfriend." He sighed wistfully. "Me and Tabs are going to get married soon. We screwed around about five years ago. Wish you could've teased me or something. You don't know how lonely it is…" 

"The X-Geeks are the same. Kitty-cat and Blue-Boy are married. Seems weird if you ask me. Thought she would've gone for someone a bit tougher. Rogue is the same grumpy goth. I wish you coulda seen when she put on normal makeup. She looked hot… Daniels and I made up… Yeah, you can't rag me on about that. Summers is gonna be in jail for about 10 more years. Then, he's gonna go to some correctional facility." He smirked at the memory of seeing that smart-ass prep's trial. 

"I got Baldy to check out everyone's mind. The evidence was sticking out right there, you know? Summers got arrested, they found the murder weapon, and he got what he deserved." He looked back at the grave. "Kinda wish they had given him the death penalty, don't you? Anyway, he's gone." 

He stared into space. "The new kiddies are all instructors. That institute is still filling up. And, some kids always defect to the Brotherhood. We hung that old picture up. That one when I had to bribe all of you into taking it. Every year, we add a new photo to the wall. But we've only got one of you." He wiped a tear.

"There's plenty of kids running around. You know, mutant-born kids. There's a few named for you two." He gently gave the graves a final dusting. "Every year, on your birthdays we still have a little celebration." He turned to his friend's grave. "We played our best joke on the geeks for you… I swear, you would've died laughing…" 

He stood up to go. "I wish you hadn't died. You were my best friend. I don't know how we got along after… Well, I gotta go. Tabby's gonna put a bomb where it hurts the most if I don't get moving." 

And for a second, he could have sworn he heard that affectionate, but rough voice saying softly in return, _Better get outta here, Quicksilver. Don't hang around talking to yourself again… _And, for a minute, he let himself believe he heard her lilting laughter. 

As Pietro Maximoff sped away from the cemetery, he called, "I'll be back in another ten years!" 

Somewhere, Lance and Jean were finally happy, he knew it.

A/N - WOO HOO!!! My first fic with chapters is finally finished!!!! Please review me and tell me what you thought!!! *peeps from behind a really big shield* But, if you must flame, please be gentle… *squeaks and ducks behind again*


End file.
